


Kick in the Shin

by natashasbanner



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Holtzmann has a nightmare and Patty helps calm her down.Filled for the prompt "things you said when I was crying"





	Kick in the Shin

The kick in the shin woke Patty up first. Swift and hard right where it hurts. Her eyes flew open and she bit her bottom lip to keep from yelling out in pain. It took a second for her to fully wake up and realize that the kick came from her bedmate. 

 

Holtzy’s laid on her side facing Patty, her short legs going like she’s running a marathon in her dreams. Patty’s gotten used Holtzmann’s errant limbs since the first night she slept over, found out the hard way that that energy doesn’t just go away when the woman herself is asleep, but never has she been on the receiving end of a kick like that. 

 

The whimpering started up just as Patty started drifting back to sleep and before she could do anything it turned into full blown thrashing and crying. 

 

Patty rolled over and flipped her bedside lamp on. 

 

“Holtzy,” she tried, and gave her shoulder a little shake but Holtz just thrashed harder. 

 

“No!” Holtzmann yelled and it was one of the most heart wrenching sound Patty’s ever heard. 

 

Patty sat up and gathered Holtzy into her arms as best she could while she was moving around like a fish out of water. She cradled Holtzy close to her chest and peppered soft kisses on her forehead, hoping her soothing gestures would be enough to pull Holtzmann out of her nightmare. 

 

Holtzmann jerked in Patty’s arms and screamed again. 

 

“Come on, sweetie.” she all but begged, giving Holtz another firm shake. “You gotta wake up.” 

 

Those big blue eyes opened wide and Patty’s never seen someone look so afraid. Holtzy jerked out of arms and Patty let her go, glad she was awake. 

 

Holtz curled in on herself, nearly at the edge of the mattress, knees pulled close to her chest with her arms hugged firmly around them. Her forehead was beaded with sweat and if Patty wasn’t mistaken those were tear tracks running down her cheeks. 

 

She waited for Holtzy’s breathing to even out before she dared reach out and put a hand on her ankle. 

 

“You okay, baby?” she asked, keeping her voice calm and even. 

 

Holtz didn’t answer, just shrugged one shoulder and sniffled pitifully. 

 

“Sometimes it helps me to talk about my nightmares instead of letting them fester,” she offered, running her thumb over Holtz’s clammy skin. 

 

Holtz’s gaze shifted over briefly before refocusing on the rumpled sheets. She loosened the grip on her legs and sighed. 

 

“It was the portal,” she finally said. 

 

“The one Abby and Erin got sucked up in?” 

 

Holtz nodded. “You were all gone,” she said and looked over at Patty, tears still spilling down her cheeks. 

 

It all made sense to Patty. Holtzy’s worst nightmare was losing all of them. They were her family. 

 

“Come here, baby,” Patty said and held her arms out to Holtz. 

 

Holtz didn’t waste any time shakily crawling back over and situating herself in Patty’s lap. Patty held her close and kissed her forehead again. 

 

“I tried to get you guys out, but I couldn’t,” Holtz told her in a small voice through a fresh wave of tears. 

 

Patty pressed her cheek into Holtzy’s forehead and closed her eyes, hoping her touch would help ease the fear that was still coursing through her. 

 

“It was just a dream, Holtzy.” she said soothingly. “I’m right here and we can call Abby and Erin if you want.” 

 

That earned her a fraction Holtzy’s usual smile. It was a start. 

 

“I’m okay,” Holtz sighed, her eyelids already drooping. 

 

“You sure?” Patty asked. She didn’t want to get another kick in the shin as much as she wanted Holtzy to rest easily. Lord knows she didn’t get enough sleep as it is. 

 

Holtzmann nodded and moved out of Patty’s lap to lay back down. Patty turned the light off and slid down to lay facing Holtzy. She slipped her arm around Holtzy’s waist and pulled her close. 

 

“Sweet dreams, Holtzy.” she whispered, but by the sound of soft snores Patty knew she was already asleep. 

 

Patty closed her eyes and let the sound of Holtz’s even breathing lull her back to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D Come and chat with me on Tumblr @natashasbanner.


End file.
